


Art for One Careless Mistake by cutsycat

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the storyOne Careless Mistakewritten by cutsycat for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang.





	Art for One Careless Mistake by cutsycat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the artworks I created for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by cutsycat. The others are additional artworks that have been inspired by the story. 
> 
> Merci à toi ma très chère amie, for claiming my artwork and for writing that amazing story. <3

 

Artworks for the story [One Careless Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713626/chapters/34004766) written by cutsycat for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang.

Here is the link to the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713626/chapters/34004766 

 

 

 

 


End file.
